


Farewell

by sailorlotus



Series: Dragon Age drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Selma slowly makes her way through the crowd, saying her goodbyes and giving out empty promises of her return. They all know she’s not likely to ever come back, at least not any time soon. She comes to Merrill and freezes. It suddenly feels like anything she says won’t be good enough, especially for someone who has meant so much to her. She opens her mouth to speak anyway when Merrill interrupts her.

“Save your breath. I know.”

Selma chokes back a sob, tears filling her eyes, and she pulls Merrill into a tight hug, whispering, “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.”


End file.
